


victories

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-battle quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	victories

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes people encourage me to leave porn in their tumblr askboxes. It seems rude not to comply.

Sif and the Warriors Three return from battle victorious, heads held high and weapons that are red and black with the blood of their enemies, but even still Sif's battlelust is hardly sated. Her heart thuds heavily in her chest; she feels the pulsing of her blood, hot in her breasts, her belly, and further below. It is not only battle that will satisfy her now. 

As she makes for her chambers, she hears the whisper of footsteps only a moment before the world before her eyes is naught but darkness, her sight lost to magic until Loki should see fit to let her regain it. He guides her into a nearby antechamber and she smiles, for even sightless she is lethal and well he knows it, and his touch is as cautious as it is ruthless as he strips off her armor, clever fingers sliding slowly down the length of her body while his mouth leaves a trail of bitemarks across her chest. Sif writhes against him when he presses his lean body to hers, moaning softly at the smooth slide of his skin against hers. His voice in her ear chastises her for breaking the silence between them, and in response she finds the curve of his neck with her mouth and closes her teeth around it, pulling hard with teeth and tongue until he concedes her victory and whimpers. 

Even without the aid of her vision, she knows exactly how to get what she needs from him, and all it takes is a few slow strokes of her hand for him to acquiesce to her unspoken request. They tumble backwards onto what feels like a low couch, Loki's hands on her hips pulling her nearer, the two of them settling into a rhythm that is fast and familiar but anything but dull, both of them gasping in unison as pleasure finally overtakes all of their other senses. The veil of darkness lifts from her eyes with a burst of light, bringing the world back into sudden sharp focus. 

"You should have joined us in battle," she says, grinning, waiting for her breathing to slow. "Truly it was a glorious victory." 

"I find that I much prefer our own sparring matches of late, my lady," he replies, tracing the gentle arc of her body with one lazy finger. "Even if you claim to be the victor more often than I." 

"If you would like to attempt another victory for yourself," she says, leaning down to capture his lips with her own for a moment, dragging her teeth along the tender skin of his mouth as she does, "I would not deny you the opportunity."


End file.
